l'Aventure, Compagnons!
by Niko2
Summary: Comme l'a fait Pen Of Chaos avec le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, je vais vous montrer avec cette fan-fic combien on peut déconner en parcourant les donjons ^^ **Chapitre 2 uploader!!!!**
1. Deux Nouveaus Compagnons

À L'AVENTURE COMPAGNON !!  
  
Narateur : Cet histoire, qui d'ailleurs est protégé par les lois des copyright internationaux et...  
  
Nicolas (au loin) : ON S'EN FOU! VIENS EN AU FAIT!  
  
Narateur : Oui bon... cet histoire prends place un beau 13 août. Dans la petite banlieue de Brossard, c'était la canicule, et y'avait presque rien à faire. Alors notre héros décidé de lire un livre pour passé le temps...  
  
Narateur : Alors il prit le seigneur des anneaux qui commença à le lire. Mais quand il ouvrit le livre, il fut comme aspiré dans celui-ci. Et c'est là que l'histoire commence...  
  
Nicolas : Et merdeeeee où suis-je?  
  
Narateur : T'es dans une forêt!!  
  
Nicolas : MERCI J'AVAIS REMARQUÉ!!! T.T  
  
Voix au loin : La la la la la la la!!  
  
Nicolas : Quelqu'un viens par ici! Cachons-nous!  
  
Voix au loin :  
  
Légolas : Ta ra ta tis Ta ra ta tis  
  
Gimli : La ferme!  
  
Légolas : T.T  
  
Frodon : Allons Gimli soyez gentil avec la communauté!  
  
Gimli : T.T  
  
Légolas : ^^ Ta ra ta tis Ta ra ta tis  
  
Frodon : La ferme!  
  
Légolas : T.T"""  
  
Nicolas : Mais qui c'est cette troupe de débile?  
  
Aragorn : Ce buisson vient bel et bien de bougé non?  
  
Nicolas : Mrrrddd!!  
  
Gimli : Hmm c'est sûrement un animal il faut le prendre par surprise si on veut avoir de quoi manger ce soir... si on lui donnait un coup de ma hache?  
  
Légolas : Et si je lançait une flèche?  
  
Gimli : Pas la peine tu le ratterais!!  
  
Légolas : T.T  
  
Aragorn : Je vais lui donner un bon coup d'épée!  
  
*Aragorn s'approche*  
  
Nicolas (sort du buisson) : NON ARRÊTER!! NE ME TUER PAS!!  
  
Frodon : Ah regarder! Un être humain!  
  
Gimli : Alors vous le préférez sur la broche ou rôti?  
  
La troupe : GIMLI!!!  
  
Gimli : Ben quoi...  
  
Nicolas : Et mais vous êtes la communauté de l'anneaux?!  
  
Frodon : Oui et si tu veux te joindre bah n'hés...  
  
Gimli : Désolé on est complet!!  
  
*Frodon frappe Gimli)  
  
Gimli : Ayeuuhhhh!!  
  
Frodon : Alors si tu veux te joindre, n'hésite pas!  
  
Nicolas : D'accord!! Oh mais au fait...  
  
Le groupe : Quoi?  
  
Nicolas : Faites attention! Gandalf va mourrir à cause d'un monstre de l'ancien monde!  
  
Le groupe : Déjà arrivé.  
  
Nicolas : Oh? Ah bon. Et aussi Boromir va mourrir après avoir reçu trois flèches dans le corps!!!  
  
Le groupe : Ça aussi c'est déjà arrivé.  
  
Nicolas : Ah mrrrddd... je peux pas en dire plus j'ai pas encore lu "Les Deux Tours"...  
  
Narrateur : Soudain, d'autre bruit de pas se firent entendre.  
  
Aragorn : Entendez-vous, mes amis?  
  
Frodon : Oui... c'est un animal ou un humain?  
  
Gimli : Va savoir les deux races se ressemblent...  
  
(Aragorn frappe Gimli)  
  
Gimli : Ayeuuhhhh!  
  
Légolas : Ça s'approche!!  
  
Saiji (au loin) : I'M JUST A KID! I KNOW LIFE IS A NIGHTMARE!! I'M JUST A KIDDD! I KNOW THAT IS NOT FAIR!!!  
  
Légolas : Mais quel sorte de chant barbarien chante-t-elle?!  
  
Saiji (qui était maintenant asser proche) : ÇA S'APPELLE DU ROCK'N'ROLL PAUVRE CONNARD!!  
  
Nicolas : Hey tu me fais penser à quelqu'un...  
  
Saiji : Oui je sais Gabrielle Destroismaisons hein? Je sais je suis vraiment belle...  
  
Nicolas : Non c'est pas ça...  
  
Saiji : Ben peut-être je te fais penser à Christina Aguilera? Elle aussi elle est belle.  
  
Nicolas : Non... ÇA Y EST! Tu serais pas la fille qui fait l'annonce des souliers Nike???  
  
Saiji : T.T""""""""""""  
  
(Saiji envoi Nicolas dans le ciel)  
  
Frodon : Quel est votre nom?  
  
Saiji : Ben tu devrais le savoir à chaque fois que je parle y'é marqué!!  
  
Frodon : T.T  
  
Gimli : Ah enfin je crois qu'on est fait pour s'entendre!!  
  
Nicolas : Alors ton nom c'est Saiji? Hey dis-donc tu serais pas Mireille la fille qui vient de Québec?  
  
Saiji : Non tsé j'm'appelle Hikaru pis j'viens du Japon.  
  
Nicolas : Ah bon c'était qu'une simple question.  
  
Saiji : MAIS MERDE C'ÉTAIT SARCASTIQUE!  
  
Nicolas : Alors t'es Hikaru qui vient de Québec??  
  
Saiji : T.T  
  
(Saiji frappe encore Nicolas)  
  
Gimli : Si on y allait je commence vraiment à avoir froid!  
  
Saiji : Ouais partons.  
  
Frodon : Mais attendez nous devons soigner les blessures de Nicolas!  
  
Saiji : Mais quel blessures?  
  
Frodon : Celle que vous lui avez faites!  
  
Saiji : Euh... oopppsss...  
  
Nicolas : Et merdeeeeuhhhhhhh...  
  
Saiji : Au fait ils sont où Merry et Pippin, puis Sam et puis Boromir et Légolas?  
  
Aragarn : Euh Merry et Pippin se sont fait enlevé.  
  
Saiji : Zut alors.  
  
Aragorn : Légolas est trop insignifiant pour que l'on puisse s'en occupé.  
  
Saiji et Gimli : Ouaip t'a raison!!  
  
Aragorn : Boromir est mort avec trois flèches dans le corp.  
  
(musique dramatique se déclanche)  
  
Saiji : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!! BOROMIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ON AURAIT PU FONDER UNE FAMILLE ET TU AURAIS ÉTÉ LE ROI ET J'AURAIS ÉTÉ LA REINE BOROOMMIIIIIRRRRR!  
  
Saiji : Sniff sniff... et Sam, il est où Sam?  
  
Aragorn : Sam, mais de quel Sam tu parles?  
  
*le sac à dos d'Aragorn se met à trembler et cri des "Au secour! Au secour!"*  
  
Saiji : Aragorn tu n'aurais pas...  
  
Aragorn : Euh...  
  
Saiji : ... le nouveau sac vibrant et parlant avec fonction chauffante?!  
  
Aragorn : Euh... oui, oui, tout à fait!! ^^;;;  
  
Nicolas : Hey euh...?  
  
Conversation : Saiji : Mais où l'as-tu acheté? Aragorn : Euh...  
  
Nicolas : Mais attendez!  
  
Conversation : Gimli : Tu viens décapiter Légolas? Saiji : Ok!  
  
Nicolas : MAIS C'EST PAS SUPPOSÉ ÊTRE MOI LE HÉROS?  
  
Le reste du groupe : Ah t'étais là toi? On t'avais pas remarqué...  
  
Nicolas : Ah merde... bon allons, partons à l'aventure!! 


	2. Promenade Dans La Forêt

Narateur : Notre bande de débile favorite avait repris la route. Tout était calme, et pendant que Frodon et Aragorn guidait le groupe, les autres discutaient de tout et de rien. Mais alors, Gimli vint briser le calme avec une question imposante.  
  
Gimli : Quand est-ce qu'on mange??!!  
  
Nicolas : Mais merde tu penses qu'à ça?  
  
Gimli : Ben c'est important de manger!  
  
Nicolas : Ra là là.  
  
Aragorn : Au fait, les nouveaux, quel est votre race?  
  
Saiji et Nicolas : Euh.  
  
Aragorn : Bah ouais vous savez, Gimli est un nain, Frodon est un hobbit, je suis un humain et Légolas est un.  
  
Gimli : CONNARD!! Hé hé hé !  
  
Aragorn : Enfin. Légolas est un elfe.  
  
Saiji : Je préfère la version de Gimli!! :D  
  
Frodon : Mais voyons, nous sommes la communauté de l'anneaux! Nous devrions tous bien nous entendre et nous entraid.  
  
Le reste du groupe : FRODON! ON T'A PAS SONNÉ! CONTENTE-TOI DE MARCHER ET DE PORTER L'ANNEAU!!  
  
Frodon : T.T  
  
Saiji : En tout cas moi je sais que je ne suis pas une elfe!  
  
Aragorn : Ouaip t'as raison.  
  
Saiji : Hey j'ai toujours raison! ^^  
  
Aragorn : D'après les apparences t'es une semi-elfe!!  
  
Saiji : T.T  
  
Nicolas : Et moi je suis quoi?  
  
Aragorn : Minute je regarde dans le livre.  
  
Légolas : C'est quoi ce livre?  
  
Gimli : C'est trop compliqué pour toi!! :D  
  
Aragorn : C'est le manuel des joueurs de la troisième édition de Donjon et Dragon! En plus court, c'est un petit bijou qui vaux 54.99 sans taxe!  
  
Saiji : Wouah!! Tu peux répéter j'ai pas tout pigé.  
  
Aragorn : T.T  
  
Nicolas : Alors ça vient? Ra là là!!  
  
Aragorn : Une minute! Bon alors je retire deux et je retiens quatre puis.  
  
Gimli : Pourquoi tu fais des calculs?  
  
Aragorn : Pour avoir l'air scientifique!!  
  
Gimli : T.T  
  
Nicolas : Ra là là je suis quoi à la fin?  
  
Aragorn : Il semblerait que tu sois demi-orque ascendant halfelin!!  
  
Nicolas : O.o???  
  
Aragorn : Ah non je me suis trompé. T'es un humain.  
  
Nicolas : Ok cool!  
  
Frodon : Ah! Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la ville! Regarder, on peut l'apercevoir là-bas!  
  
Gimli : C'est pas trop tôt cette forêt me donnait le mal de c?ur.  
  
Légolas : Moi j'aime bien les forêts! Le chant des oiseaux, le bruit des ruisseaux, les feuilles vertes, le gros ours devant nous. Le groupe : O.O!!!  
  
Aragorn : Nous devons le tuer!  
  
Nicolas : Mais j'ai pas d'arme! Ra là là!!  
  
Saiji : Moi non plus!  
  
Gimli : Ah moi je vais m'en occuper de cet ours!! TAYOOOOOO!!  
  
*Gimli s'apprête à donner un bon coup d'hache à l'ours quand.*  
  
Ours : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Gimli : O.O!!!AU SECOUR!!!O.O  
  
Murmure : Saiji : C'est pas vraiment son genre non? Nicolas : Non pas du tout.  
  
Aragorn : Ahh merde je vais le tuer cet ours!  
  
*Aragorn se rue sur l'ours en donnant des coups d'épées*  
  
Légolas : Moi je vais tirer des flèches!!  
  
Gimli : Non!!! Fait pas ça!!!  
  
Légolas : Pourquoi?  
  
Gimli : Tu risquerais de tuer Aragorn!! :D  
  
Légolas : T.T  
  
Frodon : Ra là là.  
  
Nicolas : Hey!! « Ra là là » est protégé par les lois des copyright! T'as pas le droit de l'utiliser!!  
  
Frodon : Merdeuhhhh.  
  
Saiji : Hey on a carrément oublié Aragorn et l'ours nous!  
  
Nicolas : O.o? Il est où Aragorn?  
  
Saiji : Ouais surtout il est où l'ours?!  
  
Légolas : L'ours aurait manger Aragorn?  
  
Frodon : Non!! Mon ami Aragorn!! Il s'est fait dévoré par l'ours pour que l'ours n'ait plus faim. quel courageuse intention.  
  
Gimli : C'est plus Jonas dans la baleine c'est Aragorn dans l'ours!! :D  
  
Le groupe : GIMLI!!!!  
  
Gimli : Bah quoi.  
  
Frodon : Respectons une minute de silence pour notre ami.  
  
(musique macabre.)  
  
*15 secondes passèrent*  
  
Aragorn : Salut!!  
  
Le groupe : AHHH!! UN MORT-VIVANT!!  
  
Aragorn : Mais non c'est moi Aragorn et je suis bel et bien vivant!  
  
Frodon : Mais tu t'es fait dévoré par l'ours?  
  
Aragorn : Mais non j'étais allé décapité l'ours un peu plus loin pendant que vous discutiez!  
  
Le groupe : T.T  
  
Aragorn : Ouais j'aurais pu vous prévenir mais bon.  
  
Nicolas : Ra là là!!!  
  
Légolas : Je propose que nous avancions un peu.  
  
Frodon : Bonne idée.  
  
Aragorn : Vous m'en voulez pas trop heh?  
  
Le groupe : LA FERME ARAGORN!!!  
  
*Le groupe se met en marche*  
  
Conversation : Nicolas : C'est encore loin? Frodon : Non plus tellement.  
  
Conversation : Saiji : Hey tu connais la blague de l'elfe? Gimli : Non raconte! Saiji : Je m'en souviens plus tout ce qui concerne les elfes c'est pas important pour moi!! :d  
  
Frodon : Enfin! On est arrivé! Voici les portes D'Alak Dül!!  
  
Le groupe : O.o??  
  
Frodon : Enfin voici les portes de la ville.  
  
Le groupe (sauf Légolas): AHHHH!!! ENFIN!  
  
Légolas : Dommage moi j'aurais pu rester dans cette forêt toute ma vie!  
  
Gimli : Tu sais t'a qu'à y rester on te regrettera pas trop!!  
  
Légolas : Ah ça me tente mais rien que pour t'emmerder je vais rester!  
  
Gimli : T'inquiète tu m'emmerdes à longueur de journée. T'es un emmerdeur!!!!  
  
Légolas : T.T  
  
Frodon : Bon on entre?? 


End file.
